Lucky the Honorary Filly
by Griffin Stone
Summary: During a ride on the prairie, Lucky is injured far from town. In order to keep her safe, Spirit will have to convince his old herd to let them spend the night.


**A/N: I was surprised by how much I have enjoyed Spirit: Riding Free. It definitely isn't the original, but it does have its own charm.**

 **Takes place at some point in season six.**

* * *

Spirit enjoyed nothing more than galloping across the prairie with his girl.

He ran like the wind, legs stretching to their fullest with every stride and head stretched out. Lucky perched on his back, laughing in pure joy.

Spirit nickered and glanced back. Lucky gave him a beaming grin and laid down to wrap her arms around his neck.

But, not even Spirit could run forever. Spirit pulled up beside a stand of trees, where experience told him there was a nice cool creek.

"Wow, Spirit, I think you must have broken some records today!" Lucky said as she slid from Spirit's back. "Too bad Pru and Abigail couldn't make it today."

Spirit cocked his head and nickered. He wasn't sure why Pru was "grounded" to the stables or why Abigail was set in charge of her little brother who reminded Spirit of a reckless colt, only that he had had his girl to himself for the entire day.

While Spirit dipped his head to drink from the creek, Lucky climbed to sit on a boulder. Spirit glanced at the mossy boulder and lifted his head to snort at Lucky.

"What is it, boy?" Lucky asked, glancing over her shoulder.

Spirit watched Lucky for a minute, then flicked an ear and went back to drinking.

"Hey, Spirit."

Spirit lifted his head and saw Lucky grinning.

"Want an apple?"

Lucky pointed up, and Spirit looked up to see what she was talking about. Lucky was seated below an apple tree! Spirit's ears perked up, then he realized that to reach the apple Lucky was pointing at, she would have to stand on the slippery boulder.

With great effort, Spirit lowered his head again to feign disinterest. He heard Lucky huff, and hoped that would be the end of it.

No such luck. Spirit heard Lucky shuffling and looked up to see her standing on the boulder. He snorted in concern.

"What, now you want it now that I'm getting it for myself?" Lucky asked with a grin.

Spirit lowered his ears and snorted. Lucky laughed, then wobbled. She flailed for balance, but in the effort, her feet slipped out from under her. Lucky screamed. Spirit leaped forward, but wasn't fast enough. Lucky's head slammed against the stone, and she slumped to the ground.

Spirit stared down at Lucky. She wasn't moving, aside from her breathing. He delicately touched his muzzle to her face and blew, but she didn't reach up to push him away like she always did. Her eyes were closed. Spirit walked in a nervous circle, then laid down beside Lucky.

Several minutes passed before Lucky moved. One hand moved toward her head, and she groaned.

Spirit nickered and leaned his head closer. Gradually, Lucky's eyes opened. She blinked up at Spirit in a daze, then gave him a wobbly smile.

"I'm okay, boy," Lucky said weakly.

Spirit snorted, blowing Lucky's bangs back, to show his disbelief. Lucky started to laugh, but broke off in a groan. Spirit noticed she kept touching her head. He nickered to get Lucky's attention and motioned toward his back.

"Yeah. Maybe we should go home," Lucky admitted.

Spirit watched as Lucky sat up. He spotted a cut on the back of her head that had bled a bit. She wobbled and closed her eyes, but was steady a moment later. Spirit stood and waited.

Lucky looked up at Spirit. "I-I don't know if I can climb on, boy."

Spirit whinnied and cocked one leg. It had been a while since Lucky actually needed help mounting, but Spirit didn't hesitate his help.

Lucky smiled and used the boulder to stand. She straightened, then yelped and jerked up her left leg. She almost fell, but Spirit slipped his head under her flailing arms and held her up.

"Thanks, Spirit. My ankle… I think I sprained it."

Spirit held Lucky until she was steady, then looked around. Spotting a small hillock, Spirit walked slowly to it with Lucky clinging to his mane. Once she was on the hillock, Lucky was high enough to drag herself onto Spirit's back with the help of his cocked leg.

Spirit took a step, then stopped. Lucky was really off-balance on his back, even worse than the first time she rode. He glanced back at Lucky, laying with her head on his neck.

It was too far to town for Lucky, Spirit knew. He didn't think she was steady enough to ride for long, and it would be long dark before they got to her house. And when it got dark, wolves came out on the prairie.

They needed a place to hide for the night. Someplace that Lucky could lay down and Spirit could protect her. He knew of a place not far away, but he also knew it was where his former herd spent the night a lot.

Spirit's ears lowered. While he and the new leader had reached a tentative agreement during the drought, he knew that the herd was scared of humans. They would never allow a human to spend the night.

Lucky groaned softly. Spirit looked quickly back at her and saw that her normally tan face was pale. Her eyes were closed again.

Spirit snorted. Disagreeable or not, he had to find some way to let the stallion give them refuge for the night.

Mindful of his unsteady rider, Spirit walked slowly from the trees and back into the prairie.

* * *

Spirit nickered softly when he reached a thick copse of trees. A few neighs came from inside in greeting, then a buckskin mare stepped out.

While the horses didn't need names for each other, the funny girl Abigail had given the herd members names and they had just stuck in Spirit's mind.

The mare, named Cherry, stretched out her neck to greet her younger brother, then flinched away when she saw Lucky. She snorted uncertainly, and the gray Appaloosa named Smoke -who was also the grumpy herd leader now- walked out.

Smoke eyed Spirit's rider, then laid his ears flat. Spirit nickered pleadingly, angling his body to show Lucky's condition. Cherry crept forward to inspect Lucky, but Smoke wasn't impressed. He drew himself further up and motioned away with his head.

Spirit knew he couldn't leave now. It was already getting dark and Lucky had only gotten more unsteady on his back. There was no way she would make it to even another hiding place. Spirit was going to have to do something very, very hard for him.

Spirit lowered his ears submissively. Smoke's ears swiveled forward when Spirit bowed his head. Smoke snorted as if in disbelief and stepped closer. Spirit clenched his eyes shut, but shifted away from the advance.

Spirit opened his eyes. Smoke was watching him, but he snorted aggressively and turned away. Spirit's head shot up in anger.

A second later, Spirit regretted the abrupt action when he felt the weight on his back slide to the side. He squealed in panic, then Cherry rushed forward. Her head swooped down so that when Lucky fell, she fell across Cherry's neck. Spirit quickly turned, and the siblings lowered Lucky to the ground.

"Spirit?" Lucky murmured, opening an eye. "Wha' happ'ned? Whe's Dad?"

Spirit nickered worriedly. Lucky was sounding really strange with her half-formed words that slurred together. She was really pale now.

Hearing an angry snort, Spirit raised his head to see Cherry glaring at Smoke. The stallion was blinking nervously at the older mare, then snorted in question.

Cherry tossed her head and stepped closer to Lucky. She nuzzled Lucky's chest, then glared at Smoke.

Spirit watched the pair stare at each other, feeling more nervous than he had in a long time. The decision was beyond him now.

Eventually, Smoke snorted and briefly ducked his head. Lucky would be allowed to stay. But he made sure to glare at Spirit to inform him that it wouldn't be a normal thing. Spirit nodded his thanks. Smoke just snorted and walked back to the herd.

Spirit nudged Lucky until both eyes opened. She blinked at him, then reached her arms up to wrap around his neck. Spirit easily and carefully lifted her to her feet and gently put the girl down. Spirit groaned and leaned against him, holding his mane with one hand.

Cherry nickered cautiously and sniffed Lucky. The girl turned and gave the mare a small smile. Cherry wriggled her muzzle under Lucky's other arm. Together, Spirit and Cherry led Lucky through the trees and to where Smoke's herd had settled down for the night.

Lucky's appearance brought nervous snorts, but Smoke nickered to the herd and they settled back down.

Cherry led the way to a clear spot in the herd. She laid down, and Lucky flopped down beside her. Spirit laid down, so that Lucky was between the siblings. Spirit nuzzled Lucky, guiding her to lay against his side. Her eyes closed and she seemed to fall asleep in seconds.

Spirit lifted his head to see Smoke watching them. Spirit gave Smoke a brief bow in thanks. Smoke snorted and turned away, but he wasn't as sullen anymore.

Tired from the long day of running and worrying about Lucky, Spirit laid down his head and went to sleep.

* * *

Spirit woke when it was still dark. He nudged Cherry awake and shifted Lucky to his sister. Lucky groaned briefly before falling silent, making Spirit worry. Lucky needed help _now._ Cherry gave a soft nicker and tucked her head around Lucky.

Spirit walked to the edge of the herd. Smoke was awake and watching. He twitched an ear at Spirit, giving no protest when he left the trees.

Once in the open, Spirit ran.

Spirit held nothing back. With no weight on his back and fear driving his hooves, Spirit ran faster than he ever had. The prairie passed in a blur of brown grass. Wolves howled nearby, but Spirit paid them no mind; at the speed he ran, nothing could catch him!

Spirit reached Miradero in no time. The stillness of the town was broken as Spirit galloped through the street.

He ground to a halt outside Abigail's home. He squealed and trumpeted until a sleepy Abigail pushed open a shutter.

"Spirit?" Abigail asked, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here so early? Where's Lucky?"

Spirit whinnied and broke into another run. He reached the stables and raised his ruckus once again. From inside the stable came sleepy nickers that grew into fearful squeals when they realized what had happened.

Pru's father, Mr. Granger, burst outside, overalls pulled halfway over his pajamas. He held his hat in one hand and a rifle in the other. Pru peeked out behind him, then came running out in her pajamas.

"Spirit, what's the matter?" Pru asked, reaching Spirit's side.

Her father checked the stable, then came back out with a confused frown. "None of the horses are missing or hurt, but they're all panicking. Boomerang's about to break down his stall door."

"What's wrong, boy?" Pru asked. "And where is Lucky?"

Spirit squealed and stomped. He darted toward town, then back to Pru. When she didn't move, Spirit repeated the action and shoved her.

"I think something is wrong," Pru said.

Just then, Abigail came running up. Her shirt was backward and her hair was in disarray, but she was awake.

"I'll saddle the horses. Pru, get dressed," Pru's father said.

Pru nodded and ran back inside. Spirit danced nervously in place while Pru's father and Abigail went to saddle the horses. From inside the stable, there was a crash. Boomerang ran outside.

"Boomerang!" Abigail cried, right behind him.

Instead of running off like he might normally have done, Boomerang positioned himself in front of the wagon. Spirit snorted his thanks, and Boomerang lifted his head proudly.

"Wha? Boomerang?" Abigail stared at Boomerang, then shrugged. "Okay. We're taking the wagon, I guess."

It didn't take long to get Chica Linda and Thistle -Mr. Granger's horse- saddled and Boomerang hitched up.

"Okay, where now?" Pru asked. "Picking up Lucky?"

Spirit snorted and started to run. Chica Linda and Thistle followed closely, and Boomerang moved as quickly as he could with the wagon.

* * *

Dawn had broken by the time the group reached the trees sheltering Smoke's herd. Spirit ground to a halt. Everyone dismounted and followed Spirit as he slowly made his way inside.

The whole herd was awake by then, and shuffling around. They froze when they spotted the humans behind Spirit. Pru, her father, and Abigail stopped and didn't move.

Smoke snorted and rounded up his herd to get them moving toward another exit. He warily eyed the humans, though Spirit kept himself between them and the herd.

Soon, Spirit, Smoke, and Cherry were the only horses remaining.

Pru dared to creep around Spirit. "Hey, that mare hasn't moved. Is she sick?"

Cherry turned her head to look at the humans. Spirit trotted around her to where Lucky still laid. Cherry nuzzled Lucky, then let Spirit work his head between Lucky and her side. Carefully, Cherry stood and Spirit laid Lucky on the ground.

Abigail gasped and whisper-yelled, "Lucky!"

Cherry hesitantly walked away, watching Lucky. Smoke snorted and walked around her. Cherry flattened her ears at him, but let herself be led away.

Once Smoke and Cherry were out of sight, Pru, Mr. Granger, and Abigail ran to Lucky.

"Lucky, wake up!" Pru yelped.

Lucky didn't move or make a noise.

"She's breathing fine." Mr. Granger checked Lucky over. "Nothing feels broken, but her left ankle is swollen and there is a cut on the back of her head. She must have fallen. We need to get her to a doctor."

Mr. Granger easily lifted Lucky in his arms. Lucky stirred, eyes blinking open.

"Mr. Granger?"

"Easy, Lucky. I think you had an accident," Mr. Granger said, heading for the wagon.

"Oh."

Mr. Granger put Lucky in the wagon. Pru and Abigail climbed up beside her, using horse blankets to cover her and make a pillow for her. Mr. Granger tied Chica Linda and Thistle to the back of the wagon and got on the front.

"Try to keep her awake," Mr. Granger said, urging Boomerang forward.

Abigail nodded and promptly went into a detailed explanation of what had happened with Snips the day before. Pru steadied Lucky any time they hit a bump.

Spirit trotted beside the wagon back to town. They reached the doctor's house and Mr. Granger carried Lucky inside. Abigail followed, while Pru took Chica Linda to let Lucky's father know.

Spirit waited impatiently outside. After a bit, Pru returned with Jim and Kate.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Abigail came running out and hugged Spirit.

"She's going to be okay! Doc says she has a slight concussion and a sprained ankle, but she'll be okay!"

Behind Abigail came Jim carrying Lucky. She looked more alert, smiling at Spirit and giving him a pat on the nose.

"Pru told me that I was with your old herd," Lucky told Spirit. "How did you ever convince Smoke of that?"

Spirit snorted, making everyone laugh. If he could have, Spirit would have, too. Smoke might not have appreciated it, but if Cherry had her say, Spirit thought that Lucky might have been accepted as a member of his old herd.

And that made him happier than even running across the prairie.


End file.
